The primary goal of the CETR Administrative Core (Core A) is to promote success for all CETR programs including research programs and cores, supplemental research projects, financial monitoring and oversight, compliance and regulatory activities, biosafety and security issues, for all personnel, materials, data and facilities associated with CCTRHIB programs. The Core will work closely with the Scientific Advisory Board to assure that excellent progress is made on all projects, and that innovative supplemental projects are being funded. The Administrative Core is ultimately responsible for ensuring that the mission of this CETR for novel vaccine technology platform for high medical need infectious is met. Under Dr. Jenny Ting, Program Director and Dr. Barbara Vilen, Associate Director, the Administrative Core supports the scientific and translational goals as follows: (1) Execute day-to-day operations and management, including monitoring of expenditures, addressing grant management issues as well as unexpected issues that arise. (2) Managing, coordinating, and supervising Scientific Projects 1-3 and Cores B-D. (3) Coordinate the review activities ofthe advisory committee, both reviews of Projects and Cores and reviews of supplemental applications. (4) Oversee activities of the research programs, core activities, supplemental research projects to assure proper compliance and regulatory activities, biosafety and security issues for all personnel, materials, data publication and resource sharing, and technology transfer/intellectual properties necessary for product development associated with Center programs.